Fun with Demons
by Everqueen
Summary: A new person joins the current OotP, but she is not what she seems.
1. Fun With Demons

A/N yes, i know that Sirius was killed in the last book, but due to the fact that he was my favorite character, I have brought him back to life for my own pleasures. I will try and keep him out of it though as much as possible. Also, Alisande is adapted from the world of Yu Yu Hakusho. Kinda addicted to that tv show right now. Not sure on all the powers, so if I get some of them wrong, sorry. She is an apparition/demoness. But she was raised on Earth in the most unlikely of family's.   
  
All people here, other then Alisande belong to JK rowlings. Ali is of my own making, and any powers and friends she has, other then who belong to J K Rowlings, belong to the makers and producers of Yu Yu Hakusho. This is rated NC-17 due to some smut later on in the story.)  
  
The house was dark as the two brothers arrived at the front door. This did not detear them as they knew that this was just a cover and that they were expected. Since leaving Hogwarts they had been busy starting their shop in Diagon Alley, but they had also joined up with the Order of the Phoenix. Sure, their mother had objected soundly, "OH no, not my babies going in harms way,it's bad enough that you make those horrible gag items that can blow off your fingers, I will not have you join the order!" Their father had been the voice of reason, of course. "Now Molly, they are of age after all, best let them do what they will, with our blessings." They were always able to count on their father for support, he was much more laid back in that way.   
  
They whispered the password to enter and walked into the house. Their entrance was silent, but not needed. Obviously someone had been a bit too loud and the screams of Mrs. Black filled the front foyer, and truthfully much of the house. Sirius and Remus both stood at the picture trying to get the curtains closed. Both sets of eyes of the brothers fell on a red headed beauty standing behind them, laughing loudly at the picture. It took them a moment to realize that the picture was screaming her obsenities at the newcomer. Watching in awe, George and Fred heard the woman say, laughingly, "Awwww, come on Sirius, let me shut her up, you know I can." Sirius just looked over his shoulder at her "I don't think so right now Ali, she is a good watchdog."   
  
Within minutes the picture was silent and the newcomer, Ali, was smirking at the closed curtains. Molly rushed down the stairs towards George and Fred with a strained smile. She gave them welcoming hugs though before they were ushered into the meeting area ahead of the newcomer and Sirius. They sat down at the back and leaned close together and looked at each other. They could practically read each others thoughts. "Damn but she was fine." They looked up and at her, and noticed her in deep conversation with Snape. George wondered what a woman like her could see in the greasy git, and he frowned deeply when Ali and Snape threw their heads back and laughed at something she had said to him. George turned with unbelieving eyes to his brother, who also watched the scene amazed. "Did you just see that? Snape actually laughed."   
  
The meeting finally started and Sirius stood up and smiled to the woman who grinned back. "Ok everyone. Calm down. Most of you know Alisande here, but some of you don't." The brother's leaned forward and Sirius smiled as he saw their interest in her, wouldn't they be surprised by what was about to be revealed.  
  
"Ok, for a quick history of those who don't know, Alisande is Severus's adopted sister. She attended Hogwarts with us and then discovered her real family at the end of her 7th year. What she did during that time and now is her story to tell. But as back then, she was our secret weapon and she is now." George looked surprised by this. He didn't remember this woman going to Hogwarts with them. She must have been adopted long after Snape graduated. She looks about 19. And how could she have been their secret weapon back then? He listened on in confusion as Sirius continued.  
  
"Now this is our little secret all here are under an oath to keep it. The reason Alisande is our secret weapon is she is totally immune to wizarding magic. All unforgivables cast on her just melt into her body. This was discovered, as most of you know, during her years at Hogwarts." Sirius just grinned "I must say, we had a great time practicing spells on her." Alisande just rolled her eyes "But you never knew if they worked or not, most you were ever able to do to me is make it tickle, Sirius." George's eyes nearly popped out of his head "Wait, she went to school with you?" Alisande turned in her seat to observe at the red headed twins and looked curiously at the one who had spoken as his mother hushed him. She gave him a small smile as he turned an embarrased shade of red.  
  
Sirius just smiled "Ok, time for an explanation. This is the part that you don't know. It has since been discovered the reason for Ali's seeming immunity to our magic... She is not human. She is an apparition..." He looked at the see of confused faces and Ali's shuttered one, this was not easy for her. "...a demoness."  
  
A soft group wide hiss of surprise waved through the room. Fred stared at Ali like she had suddenly sprouted horns, while his brother stared wide eyed at the beauty who sat like stone, looking at her hands. She finally stood to face them all and George could see the misery in her eyes that she hid. "Telling the Order was hard to do. It is widely acknowledged through out the spirit world that you do not tell mortals of your presence or your true self. I had to get special permission to inform a group this big from the ruler of Spirit World. Please understand that we tell you this so you will understand that I am on your side and have always been. You accepted me before and while I know your view of me has changed, heck my view of myself changed when I found out, I, at least, would hope that you are still willing to accept my role in this cause."   
  
Greeted with a silent crowd after her small speech, she turned to Sirius and then to Snape. She gave them both a small nod and turned and left the room silently. George watched her walk up the row, towards the door next to him. He curiously regarded her, wondering if what she said was true. Two seats in front of him she raised her eyes and looked straight at him, their eyes held for half a moment and then her dropped as she swept past him and out the door. Pandamonium errupted at her exit. 


	2. A Pretty Snape

A/N yes, i know that Sirius was killed in the last book, but due to the fact that he was my favorite character, I have brought him back to life for my own pleasures. I will try and keep him out of it though as much as possible. Also, Alisande is adapted from the world of Yu Yu Hakusho. Kinda addicted to that tv show right now. Not sure on all the powers, so if I get some of them wrong, sorry. She is an apparition/demoness. But she was raised on Earth in the most unlikely of family's.   
  
All people here, other then Alisande belong to JK rowlings. Ali is of my own making, and any powers and friends she has, other then who belong to J K Rowlings, belong to the makers and producers of Yu Yu Hakusho. This is rated NC-17 due to some smut later on in the story.  
  
A/N Yes, this might be short. I suffer from frequent migraines and some just sneak up on me. Getting the start of one now, so I'm going to just leave this chapter as it is and do another later if I can head this migraine off. Enjoy!  
  
Alisande leaned silently against the closed door to the meeting hall and heard the voices behind her. Bits a pieces of the conversations were floating through the door. She was able to make out a distinct female voice, Molly, as well as those of Severus and Sirius. Some others were talking also, but she couldn't tell who they were.She smiled sadly to herself, knowing they would defend her to the end. She hadn't wanted to inform the Order about her nature. Dumbledore had thought it best though, not wanting any secrets to cause rifts in the fabric of their alliance. She also knew her training with those of the Spirit World was still ongoing, even if she had a slight reprieve. Her 'instructors', if you could call them that, would not let up on her training until she was ready in their eyes, which she was grateful for, but still....  
  
She leaned her head back for a moment and heard a sharp male voice, one she didn't recognize right away, say quite clearly "If Professor Dumbledore trusts her then that is enough for me." Her inner senses told her that someone was rapidly approaching the door and with a quick movement she shoved away from the door and practically flew to the other side of the hall before the door was wrenched open. She turned in her short flight and looked back as the doors softly clicked closed.   
  
George stood staring at her. She stood with her back to him, looking at him over her shoulder before turning back towards the door. 'She's leaving' the thought stunned him and he spoke without thought "Ali?" She stopped with her hand on the doorknob to the front door and looked back at him, a finger going to her lips and her eyes going to the still curtained picture of Sirius's mother. George turned and looked at the picture and nodded. She opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her. She was about 3 steps away from the door when it opened again and George followed her out.  
  
He wasn't sure what it was about this woman that made him follow her. He had seen the misery in her eyes after her nature as a demoness was revealed and it had touched him. He wondered if the others had seen it. His mother had reacted strongly to having a demoness work on their side and he had heard Sirius yelling above all the commotion at Molly, saying that just like Wizards, Apparitions come in good and evil forms. Professor Snape had been trying to calm down the rest of the room, informing them that Professor Dumbledore trusted his sister completely and ignoring the battle of wits between Molly Weasley and Sirius Black. They still bickered like the had the summer before. Even after Sirius had supposedly died and then had returned to them. There still was much mystery surrounding that and suddenly as he sat there watching them argue, he realized this woman had said she was from somewhere called Spirit World. He had jumped to his feet at this moment and when his chair fell backwards to the wall behind him, silence had temporarily settled over the room. Eyes fell on him and with that he had said "If Professor Dumbledore trusts her, then that is enough for me." With that he then turned and walked from the room, only to find her at the end of the hall, about to leave. Following her outside had been more of an instinctive move. Truthfully he never would be able to give a good reason later why he even followed her.   
  
She turned around to look at him, he realized that the top of her head came to his chest. 'Why didn't I realize how short she was inside?' he thought. She lifted her head and looked up at him. "Hello" her voice was very soft and husky. He looked down at her and was temporarily caught by her beauty.   
  
She sighed as he stared at her. "What is your name?" He blinked and smiled his Hogwart's famous grin "I'm George Weasley." She smiled at his last name "I should have guessed." She turned and walked down the stairs, hands slipping into a long black leather trenchcoat. He realized that her clothes had changed from the simple robe she wore inside. She now wore a simple black shirt that had a low collar and showed off some cleavage. Her low riding, hip hugging, form fitting jeans flaired at the bottom over a pair of boots. Her red hair was wrapped up in a bun on her head. He stood on the stoop, watching her walk away, feeling dejected, when she looked over her shoulder at him. Her expression was one of question. "Are you coming, or going back inside?" He immediately jumped down the stairs and walked off after her. The corners of her mouth lifted in a smirk.  
  
He caught up to her and saw her smirk. "I can tell you are a Snape by your smile." She grinned fully at him, small pearly whites flashing in the moonlight. "Well, you know how it is. Sitting, walking, talking, smirking. All things you learn in your infancy." He fell into easy step beside her. "Where are we going?" She shrugged "Patrolling." He nodded "For the Order?"   
  
"Partly, I've also got to look out for demons that have escaped from the spirit world as well. All part of the gig now, I guess." He looked at her, taking in her delicate face. Her attitude might be that of a Snape, but her physical self was not.  
  
She knew he was looking at her, and she didn't mind. It would keep him from realizing that they were being followed. 


	3. Meetings in the Moonlight

A/N All characters belong to JK Rowlings and the makers of Yu Yu Hakusho respectively. Alisande is of my own design with all her powers and history being from both worlds. I have no claim of ownership other then the character idea of Ali and probably not even that. So for everyones pleasure and enjoyment, sit back and relax.  
  
George knew they were being followed, but unlike her, he wasn't worried. He knew who it was. She caught him looking over his shoulder and whispered to him "We're being followed." He nodded and stopped walking, looking back down the darkened sidewalk. "It's just Fred."   
  
Ali looked up curiously at the handsome man standing next to her and then down the street again. "Who is Fred?" George chuckled low in his throat "Sorry, most people know I come in a pair. Fred is my twin brother." Alisande nodded "I figured as much, having seen the two of you together at the meeting." A shadowy image finally appeared out of the darkness and walked with ease towards them. Fred knew that his brother had left with the demon woman and had followed them. Their twin sense, which they joked about and made into super hero powers as children, had let him follow George with ease. He was on his way to save his brother when he realized that they had stopped walking and were waiting for him. He looked at the height comparison between George and the woman and wondered if he was wrong. George didn't look like he needed rescuing, in fact this woman looked like she couldn't even hurt a fly.   
  
As Fred came up to them, he was able to read their facial expressions. George was slightly annoyed with his brother, but not totally put off at his presence. The woman's face was blank other then a small smirk on her lips that reminded Fred of a certain Potions professor he had back in school. Her body language was relaxed though, was was George's and he took that as a good sign. Maybe Sirius was right about this woman after all. Maybe she wasn't a monster like his mother had been shouting demons were. "Can I join the two of you?"  
  
Ali regarded the twins momentarily and then shrugged "I am fine with that." Slipping hands into the pockets of her trench coat she kept walking, the brothers walking next to one another on the outside of the street, putting her against the buildings. George looked at Fred "So dear brother, why did you decide to take a stroll on this fine evening?" Fred smirked at his brother and then looked at the delicate looking woman beside George. "Well, you know, just have to keep up with you, to keep you in line." George expressed mock outrage at this and the two brothers bantered playfully as Alisande listened to them with a half smile on her face, they reminded her of the way she and Severus were growing up.   
  
They walked along the streets on muggle London. Past closed stores, dark alleys and busy street corners. Ali was particularly amused when one well painted whore sauntered over to them, totally ignoring Ali, and tried to sale her wares. "Well, well, would you look at that, how about it boys. Not every day you see two handsome twins in this neighborhood. How about it? I'll give ya two for the price of one." Alisande snickered softly at the shocked expressions on the twins faces. They really had led sheltered lives with their hennish mother. She slipped between the brothers, took each one by the hand and looked at the older looking lady. "Sorry, these boys are spoken for." The hooker wasn't so easily deteered and sneered at Alisande "Oh surely a little thing like you wouldn't know how to pleasure strapping young men such as these. Don't you boys want a real woman?" Alisande's smile turned dark and she spoke softly "I do believe they are with a real woman, and it's not you. As for satisfying them, I do believe they are plenty satisfied."  
  
By now George had gotten over the initial shock of being propositioned by a prostitute and he grinned and wrapped an arm around Ali's waist, surprising her and the prostitute. "Yeah, sorry, our lady pleases us properly and without us having to pay." To his surprise, Fred wrapped his arm around Ali from her other side "And besides, we are on our way to breakfast after a thrilling night of pleasure from our lady, so if you will excuse us." With that the trio began to walk off and then burst into laughter as the woman called back in shock "But, it's 7 pm." The three kept walking with each other, laughing, the tension broken, Ali now had her arms around their waists, and was between them. The mood was fun and joyful. However Ali had her reasons for being in the middle and this became quickly apparant as 2 shady figures appeared ahead of them. The trio stopped and heard footsteps behind them as well. The brothers turned and looked. What appeared like 2 thuggish punks were walking up casually behind them. Ali never turned to look, she just regarded the shorter of the two figures ahead of her. Black hair and dark eyes seemed to match his black clothes. A white headband was wrapped around his forehead. They appeared to be about the same size, Ali and this one. The other one, standing on his right had what appeared to be pink hair and wore a strange suit of the same color. A white undershirt was seen through his suit. He was smiling at them, not in a threatening manner, but the smaller figure made the brothers feel threatened.  
  
Ali just stood regarding the shorter of the two ahead of her. She heard the mutterings of the twins and spoke calmly. "It's alright. Just stand back." George shook his head at her warning "No, how can we stand back? We can't let you fight them alone..." The short one ahead spoke "Oh, but you can and will. We are only here to fight Alisande, not young pups like yourself. Feel free to watch, if you must, but don't try and enter, or I will not be responsible for your injuries."  
  
The two thuggish characters behind them finally had approached and walked past them and both seemed to smile at Alisande as they passed. She gave them slight nods and George realized she knew these people. He grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled him to the side of the building, out of the way of Ali. Ali calmly took her trench coat off and tossed it carelessly in the direction of George, who caught it. The twins watched what happened next in awe.  
  
Ali spoke first "Ok, Hiei, I don't have all night you know." The smaller man's eyes narrowed "Very well, Alisande. Always are in a hurry to get your ass kicked." In what appeared the blink of an eye to the twins, the man Hiei was at Alisande's side and what proceeded was a rapid successions of block on Ali's part, to protect herself against an equally fast attack on Hiei's part. They darted around each other, blocking and jumping. Ali didn't try to attack back, that was not her mission in this fight. Her mission was to block tonight. She knew that from his first stance and also from the fact he had attacked her. Ever so slowly Hiei sped up the pace of his attack, having Ali match it blow for blow. The twins were standing in shock. The moves were not even detectable. Finally he sped up again and after a minute at this speed, Hiei landed a hard punch on Alisande's left cheek and she flew backwards, into a lightpole.   
  
The twins stared at the man as he walked over towards Ali. George made a move to follow, seathing with anger that she had been harmed. A soft hand on his arm stopped him. The pink haired fellow shook his head slowly at them and George turned to watch Hiei stop before Alisande who was blinking up at him.  
  
Hiei knelt down beside her "Knock you out?" Alisande nodded "Yes, and I know it shouldn't have, but I am more suseptible to injury here, you know that." Hiei nodded and leaned down and touched the back of her head, causing her to wince. He sighed to himself, injuring her hadn't been his intention. He held his hand out to her and helped her to stand. Their heights were even except for the inch of height her boots gave her over him. They turned and walked back towards the others, her hand at the back of her head "My bun protected me a little bit." Hiei nodded and George finally moved forward to Alisande, his eyes worried. She gave him a pained smile as she looked up to his approach. He gripped her shoulder's lightly, looking down worriedly into her face. "Are you ok Ali?" As Ali nodded, a soft growl issued from Hiei at the sight of George holding onto her. George and Ali both turned in surprise to see a darkly frowning Hiei looking at them. Fred tensed in preperation to go to his brother's aid.   
  
One of the 'thugs', dressed in all green just laughed and put a hand on Fred's arm. "Don't worry, Hiei is just a little protective of his little sister is all." Fred looked in amazement back to Alisande and Hiei and said the only thing that came to his mind. "But I thought she was a Snape."  
  
A/N Yes, these new four all are property of Yu Yu Hakusho and it's producers and owners. Hope you enjoyed their little bit of training. 


	4. Brothers!

A/N All characters belong to JK Rowlings and the makers of Yu Yu Hakusho respectively. Alisande is of my own design with all her powers and history being from both worlds. I have no claim of ownership other then the character idea of Ali and probably not even that. So for everyones pleasure and enjoyment, sit back and relax.  
  
Hiei growled low in his throat at the sight of the stranger's hands on his sister. He had just found her again, he wasn't going to let her get away for now. He hated that he had to challenge her constantly, although he knew it was for a good reason. Alisande and the insolent pup were watching him with surprise. He saw the other pup take a step forward before Yusuke said something to him. It stopped his approach, a wise choice. Hiei muttered low in his throat "Release her" George let her go and frowned down at the smaller man. "What are you going to make me?"   
  
Alisande realized this was getting out of hand and put a hand on both of their arms "Guys, come on. Hiei, he was just making sure I was alright, you did the same earlier." Hiei growled and then looked to his sister "I don't like this assignment you took on, Ali."   
  
A deep voice came from behind them "Neither do I". They all turned to see Severus standing there, scowling at his sister and her brother. Hiei scowled at his sister's adopted brother, wondering how he had snuck up so fast on them. Severus looked straight at Hiei "Hiei. Kurama" he acknowledged the two demons. He did not know the other two standing there, but assumed they were apart of Hiei and Kurama's group. Ali seemed comfortable enough with them. He looked at the weasel twins and nodded to his former students.   
  
Hiei turned to Severus "We have to talk to Ali alone, can you take these others with you when you leave?" George protested immediately "No, I am staying with Alisande." Fred nodded behind his brother "And I stay with George." Ali sighed at the darkening look on Hiei's face and turned to George. "It's ok George. It must be important to want to talk to me alone. I'll meet you back at the house." She looked to Fred "You too Fred." George whispered low "But, Alisande, I can't leave you with him, he attacked you."   
  
She chuckled low in her throat "It's fine, George, it is Hiei's job to challenge me. I am building up my physical strength. Kurama challenges me too, he builds up my spiritual attacks. I am safe with them." George grew frustrated with the tiny woman ahead of him "But Alisande, he tossed you into a lamp pole, it's dented from where you hit."   
  
Severus heard this and his head whipped around and looked at the lamp pole in question before turning dark eyes to Hiei, who merely shrugged at him.   
  
Ali sighed softly and laid soft hands on George's arms, causing a surge of emotion to bolt through his body. "I'll be fine. Hiei is my brother. He won't harm me. The others are my friends. Please trust me."  
  
George blinked at her, not really hearing her words, his thoughts on the hands that held his arms. He finally was able to make a coherent thought and said the first thing that came to mind "brother?" Ali nodded to him. Fred however noticed George's reaction to Ali and pulled his brother from the apparition. "Come on George, let's go back with Professor Snape and talk about our problem from before." George frowned at Fred and then to Ali. His gaze shifted to Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara before returning to Ali again. He nodded reluctantly. "Fine." He gazed down at her and then with difficulty pulled away from her and pulled out his wand. Hiei tensed at the sight of his wand, his hand opening only to have George apparate away from there, Fred following close behind him.   
  
Severus looked down at his sister with a frown. "Molly won't like that, I hope you know." Ali shrugged "Nothing I can do about it. Are she and Sirius still argueing about me?" Sev shook his head "No, they have stopped. She has agreed that we should give you a try." Hiei let out a little snort behind them and Severus looked over her head at her real brother. "I trust her to your care." With that he apparated off, leaving the five friends to stand alone.   
  
Kurama spoke up at this "So, Alisande, you told your Order you were a demon did you?" She nodded and moved closer to the group, followed by Hiei. "They didn't take it too well. Sirius, Severus and George were about the only people that defended me." Hiei spoke up, "What about the old one, Dumbledore?" She shook her head "He was not present at the meeting." Hiei nodded. She turned back to her brother. "You didn't have to scare him off like that Hiei." He frowned deeply at his sister "I have to put up with Yukina dating Kuwabara, I don't want to have my other sister dating some young punk wizard." Alisande turned to stare at her brother. "I think I am old enough to figure out who I want to date and don't need you to tell me otherwise."  
  
Hiei growled at his sister "You are young still. Just cause you were born 2000 years ago doesn't mean you have that wisdom. You were in a frozen sleep till 47 years ago. You don't have the wisdom I do." The others blinked at the sight of Hiei and Ali facing each other, both angry. Kurama spoke up first "Hiei, Ali. Let's not fight. We need to go to Koenma and find out the information from him about this important mission."  
  
With a final glare at her older brother, Ali turned to look at Kurama "What mission?" They all shrugged "It must be important to pull me away from the Order then to help you." They all nodded. It was pretty well known that Voldemort needed to be destroyed. Koenma hoped to do it before a demon joined up with Voldemort, making it harder to do.  
  
With a sigh she followed her brother and friends to a weak spot between the worlds and entered spirit world. Boton was there to greet them. "Koenma is expecting you. Glad you could come Ali." Alisande smiled and slipped her arm through Boton's. The blue haired girl smiled at Ali, wondering about the bit of anger that she still was radiating. She noticed that Ali was glaring at Hiei as he walked ahead of them and wondered what the fire demon had done to annoy the usually calm Ali. Boys, they could be so hot tempered, especially fire demons. 


	5. Demons and more demons!

All characters here, other then Ali, belong to the producers and makers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings. I own nothing other then Ali's concept and the story line. Hope you all enjoy this. Please review now that i have moved it to the yu yu hakusho side.   
  
Boton led the five friends into Koenma's office. His companion ogre was there with him, holding a stack of papers. Koenma looked up as they entered and sighed, ready for a break from work.  
  
"Hello. Come in, I don't have all day." He pointed to the front of his desks.  
  
Yusuke stood in front of him. "So, what's this new mission, Koenma?" Koenma sighed "Our worst fear has happened, a demon has joined up with Lord Voldemort." Alisande gasped in horror. The others frowned and Kurama wrapped a comforting arm around his friend.   
  
Koenma nodded "Yes, I'm afraid it's true. That is why I have called you all in here. The four of you will need to join the Order of the Pheonix. Alisande can not handle the influx of demons, and neither can the human members of the order."  
  
Hiei spoke low "How many demons joined?" Koenma sighed "Twelve, that we know of, including their leader, Krowlia." The others growled low at that and Boton put her hands over her mouth. Yusuke frowned "Ok, so now we have to join the magical world in fighting these demons?" Koenma nodded. "Yes, and I know Ali's presence is not accepted totally there, but you do have those in the Order that support her, so I think your presence will eventually be accepted. Professor Dumbledore knows of this threat and has agreed to let the four of you join the order." He pulled out a piece of paper and passed it to Yusuke who looked down at it. It had an address on it.  
  
He looked at Koenma curiously. "You need to memorize the address and then we will burn that paper." Alisande nodded softly and they passed the paper around, Ali refusing it when Kuwabara tried to give it to her "I already know it." she said softly.  
  
After they all memorized the address, Koenma looked at his desk again with a sigh. "Well, go and get settled, I'll keep you informed when I learn something more."  
  
With that they were ushered from the room by Boton who frowned softly at the others. "This is not good. Krowlia was suspected of stealing a few items from the demon palace a few months ago. I will do some research on those items and give it to you later." Hiei frowned "That will make it harder if he did, we all know what type of items are kept in the palace in Demon world." They all nodded and said good bye to Boton and stepped through to the human world, a few houses down from where the Order of the Pheonix was housed.  
  
Alisande turned and walked towards the house, "Well, we might as well get you inside and introduce you to the others. They know I am a demon, so we might as well inform them that you two are also, and tell them about your special powers, Yusuke and Kuwabara." She sighed as she stopped on a step. Kuwabara frowned "Number 12 isn't here." She looked up "Think hard on the address you memorized." At that they all thought of it and it materialized between the two and she walked up the stairs. Hand on the door knob she looked back at them "Don't talk in the hallway, wait till we get to the kitchen or study." At their confused nods, she opened the door and led them in.  
  
George was sitting on the stairs, waiting when she walked in. He gasped as she led the others in and he approached her "Alisande?" his voice was a whisper. He looked behind her at the others, can't believing she would betray them like that. She correctly read his face and spoke softly "I didn't betray the order, they were given the address from Albus." He frowned "Something has changed hasn't it?" She nodded "Yes, I need to go talk to Severus and Sirius, would you please show them to some rooms for me George?"  
  
At his nod she looked at the others "George will show you to your rooms, I'll join you shortly." Hiei frowned at his sister "I'm going with you." She frowned at her brother, but nodded. The others looked like they wanted to argue also but she frowned at them "Just go with George please, we'll be up shortly." The front door opened suddenly and they all turned to see Dumbledore standing on the steps, nodding to them.   
  
Ali and George both smiled at Dumbledore, his eyes twinkled back at them "Well, hello. I see that you got my note after all." Kurama and Yusuke both smiled, liking the cheery man before them, Kuwabara stared at him, wondering who he was. Hiei just grunted "hn".   
  
Albus looked at the six young looking ones in the hallway and then gestured them towards the kitchen. They followed him. Molly, Severus, Sirius and Fred all looked up from the table where they were eating when the seven others joined them. Fred and Severus frowned, Molly looked shocked and Sirius was grinning at them. "I have some news." Molly frowned "What news, Albus?"  
  
Albus sighed "Demons have joined forces with Voldemort. As such this team has given us their services to help us defeat them." Molly gasped "No, but we already have Alisande's help, why do we need others?" Hiei grunted "Hn, Alisande's help? Ali is still training, she couldn't defeat them alone as she is." Fred looked at Alisande's true brother and frowned "So, we have your help then?" At their nod, he shook his head and looked at George who was looking down at Ali with a grin. She didn't notice his smile, but Molly did, who immediately jumped to her feet.  
  
George saw his mother stand and come towards him and backed up. "George Weasley, I will talk with you upstairs." He backed away "But mom...." "No buts, now MOVE" With that, George, followed by Fred, turned and proceeded ahead of their mother. Alisande was frowning at their retreating backs. Sirius and Kurama were both laughing and Severus was smirking.  
  
Severus spoke finally "Well, it seems that Mrs. Weasley has finally figured out that her son is attracted to you, sis." Hiei frowned at this and looked at the closed door behind him while Kuwabara smacked him on the back 'Well, maybe you will stop griping at me then for liking Yukina." Hiei turned swiftly and grabbed Kuwabara's hand "I think not, and don't touch me again, moron."   
  
Kurama, Yusuke and Alisande burst into laughter and moved to the table, the three wizards left just looked at Hiei and Kuwabara with confused amusement on their faces.   
  
Dumbledore looked at the people gathered around the table, Alisande looked totally happy for once, finally it seemed her wizarding friends and her demon friends were meeting for the first time. Severus, he noticed, seemed totally at ease talking to her brother and the other demon, Kurama. She was joking with Sirius, Yusuke and Kuwabara. He heard Molly's footsteps on the steps and looked up as she entered, giving Alisande a cool look before sitting down at the table. Ali sighed softly and looked at Albus as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Harry and the others will be out of school tomorrow. This new threat of a demon with the death eaters has added to the threat. Harry needs to return to his aunt and uncle's for at least a week for the protection magic to work. His protection will need to be upgraded from last year." They nodded and eyes fell on Sirius. He had only been back in the land of the living for about 6 days. No one talked about it, but it was widely acknowledged that Alisande had something to do with his return and Dumbledore knew what it was.  
  
Alisande spoke silently "I could stay with the Dursley's. They won't be happy with it, but it would only be for a week." Albus nodded "Yes, and you would be able to explain who you are to him and why Sirius is back." Ali nodded and looked at her old friend. She had been shocked to see him show up in Spirit World. After a quick explanation, she had called in a Life Favor owed to her by Koenma for his return to the world of the living. No one knew other then she and Koenma how she had pulled it off, but Harry needed Sirius more then she needed to keep her Life Favor.   
  
She looked up at the others and her gaze fell on Hiei, he was frowning, she moved her eyes to look at Molly who was glaring coldly at her. She sighed softly "I will protect Harry, Molly. Please stop looking at me like that." Molly stood and walked out, the others watching her, Ali's eyes the only not following her retreat. Dumbledore stood up with a sigh "I must return to Hogwarts. She will come around. As for you, I will give you a letter to give to the Dursley's, please go right away and get your living arrangements settled before Harry returns home tomorrow."  
  
Alisande nodded and waited patiently while Dumbledore wrote a quick letter for the Dursley's. She took it from him when he was done and looked at the others "I'll be back in a week, Hiei will know where to find me, as does Sirius." They nodded and she walked out, going up to her room to pack a bag. It was finished in record time and she left her room, meeting George and Fred in the hall.  
  
George looked at her bags and spoke, his voice pained "You're leaving?" Ali nodded "For a week, I'm going to protect Harry, he and I will be back then." Both brothers nodded, not understanding how she would be able to protect Harry while he was staying with the muggles, but trusted that Dumbledore had sent her on this mission. She smiled to them both and touched George's hand as she passed. Both brother's wondered how she was able to tell them apart after only a day of knowing them.   
  
Alisande apparated out of the Black home and in front of the house on Privet Drive. The lights were on in the living room and she shrunk her suitcase and put it in her pocket before walking up the front steps and ringing the doorbell. She heard footsteps approach the front door and grinned boldly at the shocked face of Petunia Dursley as she opened the door. "Hello Petunia, dear."   
  
Petunia's thin face pulled back in terror and confusion. "Alisande?" 


	6. Meetings

All characters here, other then Ali, belong to the producers and makers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings. I own nothing other then Ali's concept and the story line. Hope you all enjoy this.  
  
Please give me some reviews. I want to know if you want to keep reading these, i've been writing on them regularly on my computer, but not uploading them, not knowing if they are even being enjoyed. Come on people, continue or no?  
  
Alisande stood grinning at Lily's sister from the front porch. Petunia stood in shock, staring at her sister's best friend. "Alisande?" Ali grinned wider and nodded "Hello Petunia." With this she handed over the note that Albus had given her and Petunia's hands shook as she opened it and read the note. Her face went pale and Ali watched Petunia closely. Petunia raised shocked eyes "Demons? Are there such things?" at Ali's nod, Petunia began to shake. "Petunia, I am not here just to protect Harry, but to guard your family as well, you know." Ali spoke softly. Petunia stared at the young witch before her, she hadn't aged a day since she had last seen her. "Fine, but only one week." Ali nodded "Then Harry and I are gone for the rest of the summer. We will make it known to the wizarding world that we have left your house too, so they won't approach you." Petunia stepped back up and let the young witch into her home.  
  
Vernon had come to the front door and had seen his wife let a young, fashionably dressed woman in the front door. He noticed that his wife was shaking and was pale. He stepped forward, scowling at the young woman beside his wife. She looked up at him "Vernon Dursley, I presume. We have never had the pleasure of meeting." She held a hand out to him, and he had finally just caught a glimpse of the parchment in Petunia's hand. Realizing this woman was one of his nephew's kind, he pulled back from her hand like he had been bitten. She frowned at him "I don't bite Mr Dursley."   
  
He growled at her "You are not welcome in this house." Petunia spoke softly "we need to let her stay, Vernon." She handed the letter to her husband and he read it swiftly, then looked up to stare at Alisande. "Fine, one week, nothing more." With that he turned on his heels "Follow me". Alisande moved past Petunia and followed Vernon up the stairs to the guest bedroom, next to Harry's room. She had arrived late at night, in truth the Dursley's were about to go to sleep, and immediately shut the door and sat on the window ledge, listening to Vernon and Petunia talk in hushed tones down the hall.  
  
She closed out their voices, only imagining what they were saying. She did not sleep that night, her mind on Harry and how she would explain things to him, about herself and Sirius. She sighed a bit. She wouldn't tell him she was a demon till it was necessary. She would like Albus or Sirius to be there when she did that.  
  
She sat on the window ledge all night, staring out the window, watching the night. Morning came slowly and she stretched, moving towards the guest bathroom connected to her room. She showered quickly and changed her clothes. She was wearing a t-shirt with the 80's cartoon character, Strawberry Shortcake, a pair of jeans similar to the ones she wore the other night. Her boots were slipped back on and she walked out of the room, moving down the hall silently. She turned her head to look up at Harry's cousin as he opened his door. He scowled down at the small woman in his hall "Who are you?" Ali smiled at him "My name is Alisande, old friend of the family. Nice to meet you finally, Dudley." She held out her hand to him and he shook it cautiously. "I've never seen you before." She nodded "I've been living in Japan." They moved down the hall, she walking ahead of him, his eyes moving down to her rounded backside. He grinned, it was going to be fun having this hot woman staying. If only his cousin didn't mess things up for him. Dudly had a thing for older women.  
  
Alisande sat down across from Petunia at the kitchen table. Petunia looked up sharply and then to Dudley, he noticed his mom was very tense, must be because the freak was returning today.  
  
The day was spent in front of the tv. He and Alisande played video games, she soundly beat him at the fighting games, but if they were space ones, then he beat her. Finally his mom came to the door and said it was time to go to London to the train station. They both rose off the ground, his mom had avoided them most of the day, that was fine, he was still trying to think how to get with the woman. Ali on the other hand was practically laughing. She had seen all the evil stuff that he had done to Harry. She didn't particularly like Dudley, he was pompous and a cry baby, but she hadn't played with a playstation in awhile, since Kuwabara had broken Kurama's in a fit of anger. It had also kept her mind off of the wait to see Harry.  
  
They piled into the car, she in the back seat. He was watching her again, trying to make it where she didn't notice. She looked out the window, watching the scenery. Petunia and Vernon were watching her as well, she could feel their eyes on her. Oh well, let them.  
  
Arriving at the train station she stood with the Dudleys as she saw Molly arrive with Fred and George. She frowned to herself as her heart skipped a beat at the sight of George. Looking up she also noticed that Remus and Moody had joined the Weasley's. She smiled inwardly. "Good, at least I am not the only one watching out for him in this public place." She stood silently, her spirit energy slowly rising. She felt a presence. She looked up at Hiei crouched on a beam above her, before looking back at the gate. She said nothing when Harry and his friends came through. Her eyes were drinking in the sight of him. Damn, but he looked like James. She smiled as he was greeted by the wizards and witches waiting and then Remus and Moody approached and said that the Dursley's would be watched.   
  
Dudley had turned to see Ali's reaction to this and was surprised to see her smiling. She then nodded to one of the wizards and realized with a start... she's a witch. What the hell was this freak doing in his house? It must have something to do with his cousin. Damn wierdo's. Still, she was hot though.  
  
He watched her eyes raise to the ceiling and he looked up too, noticing a small dark haired man crouched on a beam, watching them intently. He looked directly at Alisande and then gave a small smirk. Alisande grinned to her brother, gave a sharp salute that George and Harry both saw. Both turned and looked, Harry in shock, George in amusement.   
  
Hiei simply gave his sister a soft "Hn" that only she heard and flitted off the beam, landing next to her. The Dursley's jumped as did the newly arriving students. Molly frowned and Ali looked at her brother "Show off." He hn'd again and looked at Harry before looking at his sister and spoke low in Japanese "Don't let your feelings for the ningen get in the way of this mission." With that he was gone, Alisande being the only one that could follow his movements. She sighed softly.  
  
Harry looked at them in shock, as did most of the others. "Where did he go?" he asked. Alisande shrugged and pointed behind her, towards the entrance "That way." None of them had any clue how she could know this and said nothing. Harry didn't even know who the cute woman was that was standing with his family and seemed at ease. He shrugged.  
  
The Dursleys moved off, Harry following them after about ten seconds. Alisande turning after he moved past her and she turned to follow them. Remus stopped her and gazed at her uncertainly "I will handle it, Remus. Don't worry. See you soon." Harry stopped as the new woman spoke to one of his father's best friend. He looked at her as she walked towards them "You are a witch?"   
  
Alisande giggled softly "Yes Harry, I'm a witch. Now come on, your aunt and uncle are waiting." Harry was shocked "You are coming with me?" She nodded "Yes, don't worry. Your family has welcomed me quite warmly." She smirked and the only thought that crossed his mind was "Man, she smirks like Snape." He followed her and his aunt and uncle to their car. The ride home was silent. He was glancing at the woman between him and Dudley. Dudley, he noticed, was also sneaking looks at her.  
  
Harry sighed and looked out the window. His curiousity with the woman and the small man that had jumped from the ceiling of the train station was not enough to cause him to forget his current misery. She turned and looked to Harry "I'm sorry, Harry." He turned and looked at her "You know?" She nodded softly "We'll talk about it later." Harry frowned at her and spoke in a low growl "I don't want to talk about it." She smiled sadly at him "Things are not always what they seem, Harry." With that she turned and asked Petunia to turn the music up, she liked the song that was on. He saw with surprise, Petunia reach for the volume knob, turning the song up, her lips thinning out in irritation. Alisande began to softly sing with the music, singing the rest of the way home. 


	7. Confessions

All characters here, other then Ali, belong to the producers and makers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings. I own nothing other then Ali's concept and the story line. Hope you all enjoy this. Read and Review please. At least let me know how you think i am doing, flames welcome, this is one of my first attempts at Fan Fiction. Just be polite about it.  
  
Alisande crouched at the foot of Harry's bed, balancing on the frame, watching him sleep. She couldn't believe that she was finally near him. It had been far too long. She waited silently, waiting for him to wake up. He had been home for a few days, he hadn't talked about Sirius yet, but they had discussed her being a witch. It shocked the hell out of him that she was a Snape, even if she was adopted. He had also asked her about Hiei, but all she said was he was her birth brother and nothing more.  
  
Drifting away on her thoughts, she didn't notice his open eyes till he spoke "What are you doing in here?" She turned startled eyes to him before smiling softly "We need to talk, Harry." He frowned at her "I don't want to talk about him." She sighed "To bad. I have some things to tell you. It's very important." He sighed, it didn't seem like he was going to get away from this woman at all. He looked at her, silently. "Harry, do you believe in supernatural beings?" He frowned "Like demons and angels? or Ghosts? I know ghosts exist." She nodded "Yes, I know that too, but I do mean like in demons, or apparitions."  
  
He frowned "Why?" She sighed, hating to tell him, but knowing this was the only way to explain how Sirius came back. "I'm a demoness Harry, a fire apparition. Fire Demoness, whatever you want to call it." His eyes grew wide and he backed up "I...I thought you were a witch." She nodded "Yes, I'm that too. Listen to me. Not all demon's are bad. Some of us are good, I am a good demon. As is my brother and our friend Kurama. We are helping out the Order now."   
  
Harry frowned "Why?"  
  
She sighed "Because a bad demon has joined up with Lord Voldemort" his eyes grew wide at her saying his name. "Human magic can not harm demons, so spirit energy must take the demons out. That is what demons use, as well as some humans. We have two other people who joined the Order, muggles yes, but they also possess strong spirit energy and attacks." He frowned "Why are you telling me this?" She sighed "Cause I don't want there to be any secrets between members of the Order and those who are not old enough to join." Harry looked at her "Is this your natural form? Do you get horns and a tail?" She laughed "No, but I turn a blood red all over my body, my ears grow into points, my eyes narrow and I grow talons on my fingers." Harry nodded, not really wanting to see that form.   
  
"There is something else, right? About Sirius?"  
  
She nodded "Yes, I take orders from the leader of Spirit World. It's where spirits go when they die and then cross over." She looked at him. "The strangest thing happened about two weeks ago, Harry." His eyes grew hard but she kept talking. "I am walking down the hall when through a vieled frame near the ruler's office, Sirius Black comes falling out of it."  
  
Harry looks away from the small woman ahead of him. He sighs softly "I miss him." Ali nods "He misses you." He looks up "You talked to him?" She grins "Yes, more then that. It seems that he was not suppose to die at that time. Indeed his whole body, physical and spiritual self was now in Spirit WOrld...." Harry stared at her "Which means?"  
  
"That he could return to the land of the living. The ruler owed me a favor. I called him on it to return Sirius to the human world." Harry stared at her and grew angry "You are yanking my chain. And why the hell would you care if Sirius came back or not..." he died off at the look on her face, tears hovered in her eyes "Because I would do anything to see you happy, Harry. And you need Sirius right now."  
  
A single tear fell down her cheek, landing in a soft "thump" on the bed. Harry looked down at the small gem on the bed and then picked it up "What is this?" She sighed "Tear gem, fire and ice demons shed them." He held it and then looked back up at her. "Why do I matter so much to you?"   
  
Alisande sighed "I am your godmother Harry." At his shocked face she smiled at him "I have been in Spirit World learning to control my powers since your parents were killed. They knew this day would come and they asked me train in my spiritual powers to protect you. I loved your mother and father very much. Lily was like a sister to me when the only sibling I had was Severus. I would have done anything for them. I have watched you grow, Harry. We have ways to observe you from Spirit World. This was the right time to intervene."   
  
Harry stared at the woman who sat crouched on his bedframe. "This is too much. Sirius is alive and you are my godmother? Does that mean you and Sirius are an item?" Alisande burst into giggles "No, Sirius and I tried dating at Hogwarts, not happening. He and I are just friends. However, we both adore you, Harry. That is why I requested his return to the human world, for your sake. I want you to be happy and safe. It was my promise to your mum and dad and now I make it to you. I will do anything, and I mean anything, to protect you always."  
  
Harry stared at the small woman before him "You are too young...." She giggled "I'm older then I look. I don't age at the rate humans do. However, I went to Hogwarts with your parents. There was this little thing about an enchanted sleep and then being woken from it too early. Kinda corny but true." she sighed.   
  
Harry watched her "You said you saw Sirius in Spirit World.... do you see my parents?" Alisande smiled sadly at him "Yes, Harry, I see Lily and James. Sirius saw them as well before he returned. Come here." With that she lept onto the mattress and knelt down, pulling him close. He suddenly felt immense love coming from her and knew whose it was. "Your mum said that she loves you and your father said he is very proud of you." Harry wiped his eyes and looked at her. "I wish I could see them."  
  
"You will one day Harry, but the time is not right now. They do watch over you. Always!!!!"  
  
Harry sighed softly "When do we leave here? She grinned at him "I totally understand, we leave in four more long days."   
  
He rolled his eyes. "Well, my 'family' seems cautious around you." Ali grinned "Cause your aunt is still trying to figure out how I haven't aged a day since she last saw me. I use to spend summer's at your mom's house, I got to know Petunia during those visits. She never liked me much." Alisande snickers behind her hand.   
  
They both look up as the door opens and Petunia frowns, looking in at them "Breakfast is ready." With that she turns and walks from the room, closing the door again. Alisande grins and then stands and steps off the bed "Come on Harry, let's go eat."  
  
Harry stood and followed her out the door, asking as they walked down the steps "When do I get to see Sirius?" She smiled to him from over her shoulder "Hmmmm, we are trying to find a safer way other then flying on a broomstick to get you to the others. He might be able to come here to help us pack your stuff and we can travel with him, if not you will see him when we join the others." Harry nodded, his mood brightening. "I'm starving, wonder what's for breakfast?" Alisande laughed as she went in the kitchen, causing the Dursley's too look at the two wizards in fright "That's the spirit, Harry." 


	8. SURPRISE!

All characters here, other then Ali, belong to the producers and makers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings. I own nothing other then Ali's concept and the story line. Hope you all enjoy this. Read and Review please. At least let me know how you think i am doing, flames welcome, this is one of my first attempts at Fan Fiction. Just be polite about it.  
  
The rest of the days spent on Privet Drive were spent in idle activity between Harry and Alisande, with the Dursley's avoiding them almost completely. Alisande had regaled him with stories of her time spent with his parents before their deaths. She had brought her own personal photo album with her and they spent some time looking at pictures of his parents and their friend. Finally their week of 'exile', as they liked to call it, was over and done with.   
  
Harry woke up early, glaring at his clock for a moment. Why would it be going off at 6 a.m. on a Saturday, in the summer time? He blinked with excitement and sat straight up as he remembered, they were going to be leaving here today!   
  
Harry jumped, excitedly, out of bed and hurriedly dressed and then began to look over his room, looking for anything that he might have forgotten last night when he had packed his stuff the night before. Ali had told him last night that they would be leaving for Grimmauld Place early this morning.   
  
He looked up as a soft knock sounded on his door and called "enter." Alisande peered in the door and grinned to Harry. "I see you are up and ready. Would you like to leave now or after breakfast."  
  
Harry grinned and slammed his trunk shut "Are you kidding? Let's leave now." Alisande smiled and held up her bag "Great" and pulled out her wand, shrinking Harry's trunk as well as her own. She slipped his trunk and her suitcase into a small backpack and then went over to wake up Hedwig. "Wake up. I need you to go to Grimmauld Place and wait for us there, so I can shrink your cage."  
  
Hedwig hooted softly to them as Harry came up behind Ali and then flew out the open window. Alisande swiftly shrunk the cage too and slipped that into her bag before closing it. She looked around the room and then to her excited godson. "Do you have everything, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded to her and she smiled with delight. "Great, we'll be there by lunch time, however, we are going to have breakfast with some people first, so let's get going."  
  
With that they both exitted his room and moved silently down the hall. He followed her into the kitchen and frowned as she started to write. "What are you doing?"  
  
She didn't look up as she wrote "Just leaving a message to your aunt and uncle. Yes, I Know they won't be concerned, but still, common courtesy." Harry sighed "You are much nicer then they are. Where are we going for breakfast?"   
  
Alisande smiled at the paper and straightened, turning to look at him "You'll see." He looked nervous "Do I know these people?" She nodded and moved towards the door, looking around outside, up and down the street before she nodded and pulled him close to her. "Yes, You know these people."  
  
She looped an arm through his and they walked down the street together as the sun started it's ascent into the sky. "We are going to take the safest way possible to get to Grimmauld Place." SHe smiled and stopped at the corner of his street with the next one. "Here we are." Harry blinked and looked around "We are nowhere."  
  
Ali smiled and suddenly a woman with blue hair, riding an OAR? appeared. She was wearing a kimono and had a friendly smile. Her bubbly personality took over and she smiled to Harry and Alisande "Hello Ali. Ahhh, so this is Harry Potter. The boy who lived, that is what they call you?"  
  
Harry blushed "Just call me Harry." The woman smiled happily "Alright, I am Boton." He frowned "Are you a witch?"  
  
She shook her head, Alisande watching this with amusement. "No, I am a ferry girl for spirit world." Harry frowned and she clarified in the same way she had when she first introduced herself to Yusuke "I'm the grim reaper in your culture."  
  
Ali just let out a small laugh as she caught the surprise on Harry's face. "It's ok, Harry. Boton likes to tell people that. Gives her some sort of pleasure." Harry looked at Ali and then Boton "So, she really isn't the grim reaper?" Ali just shrugged and said calmly "No, she is the grim reaper." Boton smiled at Ali and then Harry before giving a serious look. "Well, you are lucky King Yama (1) is on vacation again because he wouldn't have allowed this. However Koenma says no longer then one hour and he wants to meet with you, Alisande, while Harry is having breakfast."  
  
With that she took their hands, and opened up a portal to the spirit world, taking them with her. When they were through, Boton went up ahead to inform Koenma that Harry and Ali were in the spirit world and Ali and Harry walked behind her.   
  
Harry looked at his godmother "I won't be eating breakfast with you? I don't want to be without you right now." Alisande smiled to him "Trust me, Harry, I wouldn't leave you in a dangerous situation." Harry nodded, and although he had only just met his godmother a few days before, he trusted her as much as he trusted Sirius. They came up to a large building and Boton was waiting for them. They followed her inside and she led them up to the ruler's office.  
  
Alisande and Harry waited outside, while Boton went in. Ali turned to Harry "Oh, I must warn you about Koenma. He is a great acting ruler of Spirit World, so don't let his apparant age fool you." Harry gave a nervous laugh "You make it sound as if he is in diapers."   
  
Alisande laughed and said softly "No, I am told he is quite potty trained." The great doors ahead of them opened and Boton ushered them inside. At first Harry didn't see Koenma, all he saw was a big desk, piled high with paper and a large swivel chair behind it. He looked all over and then then swivel chair moved and Harry just stared at the pint size ruler. Was that a pacifier?   
  
"I am the Great Koenma. Welcome to Spirit World." Harry noticed that Alisande and Boton bowed to him, Boton bowing deeper then Alisande. Harry gave a bow too, not sure what else to do. Koenma just smiled at him around his pacifier. "See, that is how I should be treated, tell Yusuke that." he said to Boton, who just nodded.   
  
Koenma looked over at Harry once again. "I just want you to know that I am only doing this because I hate Voldemort and Alisande is a good woman, plus it will help you defeat the dark lord to have certain weights lifted from your heart."  
  
Alisande looked at Harry's confused face and then at Koenma "Lord Koenma, I didn't tell Harry who he would be having breakfast with, it's a surprise." Koenma nodded "Good Idea. Well, take Harry and then come back to see me. Remember he has only one hour." Alisande nodded and then took Harry and led him out of Koenma's office with a whispered "I'll be right back."  
  
Alisande led a nervous looking Harry down the hallway, stopping at the end of it. She put her hands on the doorknob to open it and Harry stopped her "I don't want to eat by myself, Ali." Alisande smiled to him "You won't be Harry, and trust me, you won't need me with you at all. Now, enjoy this and don't waste any of this time." Harry frowned "Is Sirius in there?" Alisande shook her head, "No, you will be having lunch with Sirius and myself later." With that she opened the door. Harry looked at her in confusion and then to the opening door. His mouth hung open as he gazed at the two people standing nervously inside.  
  
Within seconds Harry, for the first time in almost 15 years, was in the arms of his parents.  
  
(A/N 1. Ok, I don't remember the exact name of Koenma's dad, but I think that is it. Right?  
  
OK, As I am moving tomorrow and this weekend, I am going to put updates on all my stories that seem to have some following lately. This will be the LAST UPDATE for awhile. I have to call and get my internet switched over tomorrow, but it probably won't be on for a week or so. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it is so short, but as I said, I want to update all my stories. So, off I go to write more. Also, Please review. I write these stories for my pleasure, but I post them for yours. If you want them posted, please at least let me know that you are enjoying them.  
  
A/N And yes, I will try and have new updates ready to post by the time my internet gets hooked back up.) 


	9. Preparations

All characters here, other then Ali, belong to the producers and makers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings. I own nothing other then Ali's concept and the story line. Hope you all enjoy this. Read and Review please. At least let me know how you think i am doing, flames welcome, this is one of my first attempts at Fan Fiction. Just be polite about it.  
  
Alisande left Harry in the arms of her parents and hurried back towards Koenma's office. A man was waiting there and Koenma introduced him as Doctor Hisho. The next hour was spent in serious conversation between the three of them. Finally Koenma leaned back in his chair and regarded Alisande seriously "Are you sure this is the course of action you wish to take?"  
  
Ali nodded confidentally "I am sure." Koenma sighed as Dr. Hisho spoke "Not too many people have successfully survived this proceedure. You must be absolutely positive this is the course you wish to take." At Alisande's nod, Dr. Hisho pulled out a long detailed parchment. "Fine, then I need your signature, in blood." Alisande pricked her finger and signed the document, having read over it before.  
  
Dr. Hisho nodded "I will need you back here in 2 days time." After Alisande and Koenma nodded, he turned and left the office. Koenma looked at Alisande. "Are you sure this is the action you want to take?"  
  
Ali nodded "I meant it when I told Lily and James that I would do everything within my power to protect Harry and I meant it. I love Harry dearly and if this will protect him, then I am going to do it."  
  
Koenma sighed "But it could be fatal, Alisande." She sighed and turned to look at him "I'll figure it out somehow. You can not tell Hiei, Koenma. Please promise me that." Koenma frowned but nodded, knowing that Hiei would stop his sister from this action if he knew ahead of time. Instead he turned and looked at the clock. "Almost time to retrieve Harry. Who is George Weasley?"  
  
Alisande blinked at the change in subject. "George is a member of the Order, why?" Koenma smiled and looked at a paper on his desk "According to the report from Yusuke, George Weasley is smitten with you." He looked up in time to see a delicate blush spread across Alisande's cheeks and he grinned. "Ahhh, I see. I take it Mr. Weasley is not alone in his feelings?"  
  
Ali sighed and dropped into a chair "Honestly, Koenma. I didn't get a whole lot of time to spend with him before I had to go to Harry. I am not sure on my feelings for him yet." Ali looked at the clock and stood. "I am going to gather Harry and we will be on our way. Please, don't say anything. " Koenma nodded and waved her away, "Go, I will see you in two days time."  
  
Alisande nodded and moved to the hall, moving down the corridor to the room she had left Harry at. She knocked on the door and opened it to smile at the sight of Harry sitting on a couch, between his parents. All three had tears on their faces, but looked up with a mixture of joy and sadness as Alisande entered. She smiled and entered the room, closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry Harry, I know one hour isn't enough, but we have to go." Harry frowned but knew better then to argue. That he even got this one hour with his parents was a miracle.  
  
Lily and James rose with Harry and they shared a three way hug, and then each hugged Harry in turn. Lily then embraced her best friend and smiled to her. "Thank you, Alisande. We could not have chosen a better godmother for our son." Ali smiled to her and then to James "I meant it when I said I would do anything to protect Harry." They all gave her confused smiles "We know that, Alisande" said James. She nodded and then opened the door. "It will make sense in a few days. Come on Harry."  
  
With final hugs they moved out of the room, Harry turning to look at his parents, crowded in the hallway. He sighed as they rounded a corner and looked to Alisande "Back to Earth now?"  
  
Ali nodded and smiled as Boton approached "Yes, time to go back to the human world." Boton stopped short in front of them and glared at Alisande, who blanched. "ALISANDE SNAPE, HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF THAT?" Boton yelled at her. Heads turned and Harry looked in confusion between them. Alisande slapped a hand over Boton's mouth "Not so loud." Boton removed the hand. "LOUD? I should march right down there and have a talk with your brother."  
  
Alisande pulled back "Oh no you don't. Please Boton, this is my choice. I made a promise."  
  
Boton shook her head and led Ali and Harry outside, Harry still looking on in confusion "A promise? I understand that, but this 'choice' you made could be fatal." Harry looked sharply at Alisande who gave him a small shake of her head and then turned back to Boton. "My choice is made, I signed the document. I will have it done, and you can't stop me. And please, don't tell my brother."  
  
Boton sighed "But Alisande...." Ali hugged the ferry girl "I know you are worried, it's alright." Boton sighed and whispered something in Alisande's ear. Ali leaned back and gave a quick grin to Boton "Fine, agreed."  
  
Harry looked between the two girls. "What choice did you make, Alisande?" Ali shook her head to her godson, "Nevermind, Harry. Let's go to the human world and see Sirius." Harry nodded and followed his godmother and the grim reaper and entered the human world behind them, arriving on Grimmauld Place. Harry sighed and walked to the door, thinking about the address. The door opened for him and Alisande and he turned and Boton was gone.  
  
He shrugged and walked into the house and they were greeted by a throng of people. Mrs. Weasley pulled him into her embrace first and then he was passed around. Finally he came to a stop in front of a tall man with black hair and he looked up, teary eyed, at Sirius.   
  
Sirius smiled at him and then pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly. The hall was silent and then Sirius raised his head and saw Alisande standing behind Harry, beaming at the two of them.   
  
Harry jerked in shock as Sirius let go and then smiled as Alisande was pulled into a three way hug. The hallway quickly emptied and Sirius pulled back to smile at Harry. His eyes moved from his godson to Alisande and then quickly darted his eyes to the seemingly empty staircase. Harry didn't realize why until Alisande turned to the staircase and he saw George Weasley stand up.   
  
He watched, a bit shocked, as his godmother walked to his friend and stood before him. George sat down on the step, eye level with her and she smiled at him. "Is your mother anywhere around?"  
  
George shook his head and she nodded "Good, then I won't have to hear her screaming at me about this." She leaned over and kissed him softly, her lips brushing his. She almost immediately pulled back and gave a tender smirk at his shocked face. "I missed you." With that she turned and led a shocked Harry and laughing Sirius out of the hallway.  
  
Harry looked at her "I didn't know you were involved with George." She shook her head "Well, not involved, although there is a bit of a bond there. We will see where it leads, but I didn't lie, I did miss him." She looks up as a black flash enters the room behind them and Harry jumps as Hiei stops before his sister. "Alisande"  
  
She nods to him "Hiei" and then to the red head that followed him "Kurama." She looked back at her brother, who, she noticed, was barely supressing his rage. Sirius noticed it also and spoke up "Come on Harry, let's take you upstairs." Hiei spoke up "No, Sirius, I think you should be here for this conversation."  
  
Alisande backed away and walked right into Yusuke, who she hadn't noticed before. Harry looked very uneasy as did Sirius, but the two wizards sat as the demons and spirit detectives closed in around her, Kuwabara sealing the door. Hiei stopped before his sister and stared at her "How could you?"  
  
She tried to move past Yusuke, but he gripped her shoulders and spun her "Are you insane, that has got to be the single most dangerous procedure ever performed on a demon and you WILLINGLY agreed to it."  
  
Alisand tried to pull away "I know the dangers involved..." Kurama cut her off "I think you are mistaken. 9 out of 10 people die in that procedure. You have a very low chance of surviving it." She shook her head and glared at them. "Do you think I could make my own decisions for once?" Hiei growled "Alisande, I have had it done, I know the risk involved. I almost didn't survive."  
  
Alisande shook her head and with a quick movement, jumped out of Yusuke's arms and out of their closed circle, landing behind Harry and Sirius, who looked back at her with shock. Sirius spoke "What is going on, Ali?"  
  
"I'll tell you what is going on, my baka sister has agreed to have a Jagan put in with the noble intentions that it will be of use to protecting Harry."  
  
(And there you have it. Hope you like. I hate being sick and moving. Had no real motivation to write while I was offline, but I hope that you like this chapter. Now that I am back online and hopefully things will chill out, maybe life will be a bit better and I will get motivation again.) 


	10. Waiting

All characters here, other then Ali, belong to the producers and makers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings. I own nothing other then Ali's concept and the story line. Hope you all enjoy this. Read and Review please. At least let me know how you think i am doing, flames welcome, this is one of my first attempts at Fan Fiction. Just be polite about it.  
  
Alisande shook her head and with a quick movement, jumped out of Yusuke's arms and out of their closed circle, landing behind Harry and Sirius, who looked back at her with shock. Sirius spoke "What is going on, Ali?"  
  
"I'll tell you what is going on, my baka sister has agreed to have a Jagan put in with the noble intentions that it will be of use to protecting Harry."  
  
Harry frowned in confusion, but Sirius grew pale and turned on Alisande, staring down at her. "HOW COULD YOU!!!" Alisande took a step back and got cornered into a wall. "Si, I thought you would understand." Sirius just glared at her and the Hiei came up next to him. The door slid open and all looked at the door as Severus stepped in. He glanced in disgust at Sirius and Harry and then frowned deeply at the way Alisande was cornered. "What is going on here?" he said in his best teacher voice.  
  
Hiei growled "Maybe you can talk some sense into the baka we both call our sister. She has arranged to have a Jagan implanted." Severus's eyes went to Hiei's forhead and the small fire demon nodded. Severus stalked across the room to stand with Sirius and Hiei, glaring at the wide eyed Alisande. "How could you?" Severus repeated Sirius's words. She frowned at them all.   
  
"This is my choice, you have no say in it, all of you. Koenma will be with me." Yusuke laughed, having formed a second rank behind the first three, along with Kurama and Kuwabara. "What will that pacifier breath do?"  
  
"AHEM" a voice cleared behind them. All turned to see the pint size ruler. "Well, Alisande it seems that your brothers and friends found out after all." Alisande sighed and rubbed her forehead, as she felt a headache coming on. Koenma spoke again "I will be able to assist her so that she doesn't reject it and see that the procedure proceed's more calmly. Besides, the technique has been refined since you received your Jagan, Hiei. It is safer now."  
  
Hiei growled. "Fine, but I am going to be there also." Ali moved away from them as they talked with Koenma and sat on a couch with a flop. Harry moved over to her and sat next to her. "Alisande?" She looked up and turned her face to him. "Yes honey?" "What is a jagan?"  
  
She sighed "It's a third eye that will grant me powers. The one that was chosen for me will allow me to protect those I wish from a distance. I could be anywhere on this world, and it would alert me if the one I have chosen for it to watch was being attacked and a protection force will arise around that person, or persons. I also will gain telepathy." She looked up and saw the others listening to them.   
  
Her eyes moved back to her godson and he was looking uneasily. "But this could kill you." Alisande nodded "A price I am willing to take in any effort to save you, Harry, just as Sirius would." Sirius pulled back as if smacked and then sighed. "You are right, Ali, I would die to protect Harry."  
  
She smiled and leaned close to Harry, whispering something soft to him. He blinked and then laughed. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Hiei turned and stormed out of the room, Severus on his heel. Kurama sighed and turned, going after Hiei as Yusuke and Kuwabara looked confused over Hiei's seemingly giving in. Koenma sighed "I will see you in two days, Alisande."  
  
She looked to the ruler and nodded. "Alright, thank you, Koenma." Sirius gave the ruler a nod and then Koenma was gone.  
  
The next two days passed quickly. Alisande was discovered with the twins several times by Molly who was none too happy. Seemingly in the week that Ali had been at Harry's, Hiei had managed to threaten George about his sister. Molly had overheard it and had come to the conclusion that Alisande just couldn't be trusted. Fred had grown to like Ali's company and didn't really see what his mother had against her. The second morning dawned bright. No others in the order had been told that Alisande was having a procedure today and so all were surprised when, at breakfast, all the demons and spirit detectives, as well as Snape, showed up for breakfast.  
  
Molly was a bit startled to see that they all were hovering over Alisande and noticed the girl's irritation with it. George also noticed this and was frowning at it. Finally Alisande stood and stormed out of the house, into the back garden, annoyed with the others. George cast an irritated glance at the others and followed her. He found her shaking with anger. She looked up angrily as he came and her eyes softened.   
  
"What's going on, Alisande?" She sighed and sat on a bench, patting the seat next to her. He sat.  
  
"I am going to the spirit world to have a procedure done. It's very dangerous, but it will help more in the long run." George sighed. "This is to protect Harry?" Ali nodded and turned to George. "While the main reason I am having this done is to protect Harry, once it is in place, I will be able to protect all who I love from a distance." She looked at him with her reddish eyes and he turned to gaze down at her. "Am I included in that category?"  
  
She smiled and a blush creeped up her cheeks "Yes, although, you are heading to a different category in the love section." She looked at her hands and he took them, causing her to look into his eyes. "I will be here waiting when you return." She nodded. "I will look forward to seeing you on my return."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. Their lips had barely touched when a soft "hn" came to their ears, causing them to break apart. They looked up at the frowning Hiei to look at a smiling Kurama behind him.  
  
Kurama spoke "Time to go, Alisande." She nodded and rose reluctantly, George rising also. "I will see you later." George nodded and Hiei spoke "Don't give him false hope, let's go."  
  
George appeared confused and watched as her sibling and his friend pulled her out of the garden, disappearing into the house, to go to the nearest portal to the spirit world.  
  
He walked back into the house, his mind turning over Hiei's words in his head. He looked up at Yusuke as he entered. "Yusuke, what procedure is Ali having done." His heart sank at the pained look on Yusuke's face and the somber one on Snape, Sirius, Harry and Kuwabara.   
  
Over the next hour the ones that knew what was happening informed the others, Dumbledore having arrived to find out what Alisande was up to. At the end of the explanation, going over what they knew of the procedure and the risk, Molly spoke, her eyes worried. "Can anyone stop her?" They all shook their head, not knowing at that time, in the spirit world, Alisande's heart had just stopped.  
  
(DUN DUN DUN, cliffhanger. :) Ok, there you go. I will try and remember to write a new chapter for this asap, so I don't leave you suffering in suspense for long, but the hubby got Everquest, Lost Dungeons of Norrath and he is dying to take his gnome and go explore, if he can. So I am going to write another chapter for my Ravens story and give the comp to him for a bit. See ya. Everqueen) 


	11. Surgery

All characters here, other then Ali, belong to the producers and makers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings. I own nothing other then Ali's concept and the story line. Hope you all enjoy this. Read and Review please. At least let me know how you think i am doing, flames welcome, this is one of my first attempts at Fan Fiction. Just be polite about it. I apologize for the cliffhanger, had to. HEHE  
  
Over the next hour the ones that knew what was happening informed the others, Dumbledore having arrived to find out what Alisande was up to. At the end of the explanation, going over what they knew of the procedure and the risk, Molly spoke, her eyes worried. "Can anyone stop her?" They all shook their head, not knowing at that time, in the spirit world, Alisande's heart had just stopped.  
  
Meanwhile in the Spirit World....  
  
Alisande was lead into a sterile room with a single bed and a large piece of equipment hanging from the ceiling. She laid down and within moments was put to sleep. About 50 minutes into the procedure though, her heart stopped. Koenma, Hiei, Kurama, Yukina and Boton were standing in the room, against a wall. They knew that if she had problems with this procedure it would be up to them to keep her alive until Dr. Hisho finished his procedure. At the loud alarm that heralded her stopped heart, Koenma, Kurama, Yukina and Boton lept forward and placed their hands over her chest, two on each side of her. Using their spirit energy, they were able to get her heart started again.  
  
Hiei, meanwhile, stood with his jagan open, trying to not panic as he watched with all three of his eyes as the jagan was slowly inserted into her forehead. He knew that this was the most crucial part of the procedure, it wasn't a shock to him that her heart stopped as soon as the jagan touched the nerves waiting to receive it.  
  
Over the next hours, her heart stopped 4 more times and each time the four were able to start it again. Hiei's jagan did become useful when the doctor had troubles connecting the last nerve to the jagan, he was able to pinpoint the location and lead him to it. Finally 11 hours after it started the surgery was complete. However as crucial as the inserting of the jagan was, the next 3 days would be even more so. Typically for the first three days after the jagan was installed, the demon was most vulnerable, body functions had a tendency to shut down. In truth, this was usually when the majority died.  
  
Finally, Dr. Hisho stepped back and looked to the others. "Well, I am done." Koenma nodded and Hiei walked to his sister's side finally. He looked at the others, noting they were all exhausted. With tender care one would not expect out of Hiei, he leaned over and lifted Alisande into his arms. He turned and looked down at the deathly pale woman in his arms, his eyes taking in the new jagan that was seeping blood. Bandages would not be used as the jagan itself would protect from infection.   
  
Koenma spoke "I would offer a room here for her, but my father won't allow it." Hiei nodded "We will take her back to the Order." He looked at Yukina and she looked a bit sad. "I will get permission to get you in to the Order, we will need your help over the next few days."  
  
Yukina nodded, looking worriedly at her sister. "Fine." Kurama, Hiei and Yukina left, Hiei still carrying Ali. Kurama stepped through first and looked around the empty courtyard, it was dark now. He motioned for Hiei, who stepped through. Yukina stood there, watching them go. She would wait for someone to come and get her.   
  
Kurama hurried towards the house, both Hiei and Kurama thinking about the address and the house appeared. Kurama threw the door open and Hiei hurried inside with his sister. He no sooner stepped inside and had looked at her face when a collective gasp ran through the hallway. He looked up to see Harry, Hermione, Ron, George, Fred, Molly, Severus, Albus, Sirius and Remus all standing in the foyer, eyes on Alisande. Yusuke and Kuwabara came into the hallway and groaned at the sight. "Damn." Kurama nodded at Yusuke, who had spoken. "Yukina is standing inside the portal, we will need her." Albus nodded, knowing who Yukina was and he gave a piece of paper to Yusuke, who handed it to Kuwabara, who excitedly took it and left.  
  
Hiei didn't look up at his friends during this whole exchange, he stared at his deathly still sister. However a soft choked cry reached his ears and he looked up in time to see George's stricken face before he turned and raced up the stairs, followed by Fred. His eyes narrowed and then landed on Sirius and Harry's pale faces before he heard Alisande take a gasp and then nothing.   
  
His head turned to Ali, so did Kurama and Yusuke. Hiei growled "DAMN" as her heart stopped again. Kurama raced forward, placing his hands over her chest, using his spirit energy to start her heart again. The wizards were shaking and pale, tears in their eyes and down their cheeks as they watched this. A soft sigh of relief floated through the room when Ali took a gasping breathe and Kurama removed his hands.   
  
Hiei turned to the stairs as Yukina came in the front door with Kuwabara. She and Kurama followed Hiei up the stairs. They went into Alisande's room and settled in for a long night.  
  
3 days later....  
  
Yukina slept on a small bed in Ali's room, George sitting at Ali's bedside, watching her, holding her hand, on call in case her heart stopped or she stopped breathing. Her jagan had finally stopped bleeding last night and all took that as a good sign. Harry, Sirius and Severus had just left from checking in on her, leaving George to stare at her.   
  
She had been moaning softly for the past 15 minutes and Kurama had said that it was a good sign she was waking up. George frowned at her as she moaned again and then sat back with shock as her eyes flew open and she screamed "NOOOOOO".   
  
Her scream stopped and a painful moan flew past her lips as her eyes closed again. Yukina was at her side in an instant, George reassuringly rubbing her hand. The door flew open and Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Sirius ran in, staring at her. Hiei smiled a bit and nodded "Hn, good. She woke up."  
  
George looked at her brother "But she is in pain." Hiei nodded "Of course she is, but she woke up, that is always a good sign." George sighed and looked at Ali as her eyes opened again and slowly focused on him. "Oh thank the gods" she croaked "The clowns didn't get you." With that she fell back into slumber, leaving everyone else to stare at her in confusion.  
  
Hiei started to chuckle and all turned to look at him. "Clowns?" asked Yusuke. Hiei shrugged "Yeah, side effect of the jagan's implant procedure. Some freaky dreams for awhile, I had forgotten about those." He sounded amused.  
  
(A/N I know it's short, but I have to give the comp to the hubby cause i had it all morning. AND WOOT, I made level 55 with my druid on Everquest. I finally get my bear pet. 'Nyways. Next chapter will be some of her dream sequences. I have the clowns one in my head so far, it's dang funny. Didn't want to keep you waiting for this chapter though, as the last was a cliff hanger. So, funny chapter coming up before we go back to serious conversations when people start yelling at Alisande for having the procedure done, those who didn't know about it before hand that is. So, read and review. See ya!) 


	12. Crazy Dreams

All characters here, other then Ali, belong to the producers and makers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings. I own nothing other then Ali's concept and the story line. Hope you all enjoy this. Read and Review please. At least let me know how you think i am doing, flames welcome, this is one of my first attempts at Fan Fiction. Just be polite about it.   
  
George sighed and looked at Ali as her eyes opened again and slowly focused on him. "Oh thank the gods" she croaked "The clowns didn't get you." With that she fell back into slumber, leaving everyone else to stare at her in confusion.  
  
Hiei started to chuckle and all turned to look at him. "Clowns?" asked Yusuke. Hiei shrugged "Yeah, side effect of the jagan's implant procedure. Some freaky dreams for awhile, I had forgotten about those." He sounded amused.  
  
(A/N that was where we left off, and away we go.)  
  
Ali sighed as she stood on the sidelines, watching the parade. She was truely bored with this ningen festivity. She looked over at George beside her and smiled slightly at his happy expression. At least one of them was enjoying it. George suddenly spoke with excitement "Look, Alisande, clowns." Ali looked down the road and saw a group of clowns walking their way. The clowns seemed harmless enough, passing out candy to small children.  
  
She smiled at them as they suddenly crowded around the small demoness and her wizard beau. She jerked in surprise as a clown pinched her ass and suddenly everything changed. The clowns happy faces turned evil and long fangs grew. One particularly ugly clown snarled in her face as the other clowns gathered around George. "We are taking this wizard, and there is nothing you can do about it." With that George was grabbed and thrown on their shoulders and they darted down the street with him. Alisande took off after him, but somehow the clowns managed to run faster then her demon form and she was not able to catch them before they disappeared out of sight. Screaming in frustration she sat bolt upright in bed and her scream turned to one of pain as she came to reality.  
  
She moaned with relief as Yukina used her healing powers to lessen the pain. Opening painful eyes, that fell on George, she sighed with relief "Oh Thank the Gods. The Clowns didn't get you." Her eyes closed again and sleep claimed her, taking the pain with it.  
  
Her sleep was thankfully dreamless for awhile, just pure rest. She woke a few times over the next few days, George always present. Each time she opened her eyes to see his worried face next to her, she fell a bit more in love with him. She had just come to realize what the sensations she was feeling for him when slumber claimed her.  
  
She walked into the back room of a smokey tavern and stopped dead at the scene before her. None of the four occupants paid her the least bit of attention, in fact they were sole concentrated on the game being played. Harry laid down a full house, queens and threes. He smirked as Koenma folded but his face became shocked as Voldemort laid down his own full house, kings and fours. He sighed as Voldemort reached for the pot, till Dumbledore stopped him by laying down his hand. Three Aces and two jacks.   
  
Good natured laughter came from the table as Dumbledore pulled the pile of coins in the center of the table towards him. Voldemort apparently picked up on a previous conversation "So I said to him, 'Lucius, I don't care how you look at it, you should have gone to Azkaban to prove your loyalty to me.'" The other three chuckled at this, Albus Dumbledore speaking up at this "I bet the look on his face was priceless. We all know what a 'fairy' Lucius is." Harry snickered "He did get his ass kicked by a house elf, that was pretty priceless." All chuckled again at the thought of it.   
  
Another hand was dealt and the game continued on, good natured banter flowing around the table. Alisande stood rooted in spot, watching this. Finally after what seemed like hours all four men stood and stretched. Dumbledore looked at his watch "Well, good game guys. Same time next week?" Voldemort laughed "Of course, Albus, as long as our good buddy Harry here doesn't kill me in the meantime." Good natured snickering from them and the group dispersed for the night.  
  
Alisande woke up, confused by what she had just seen and looked up for once into the amused eyes of Dumbledore. She smiled at him, noting with disappointment that George was no where in the room. She returned her eyes to Albus as he spoke "Looking for a certain red head?" Alisande blushed "That obvious?" Dumbledore smiled "I sent him to take a shower, I don't think you would appreciate his smell if he hadn't."   
  
She smiled at this, closing her eyes for a second "Getting stinky was he?" Dumbledore nodded as she opened her eyes and she noted that his eyes were serious once again. "That was a great risk you too, Alisande." She nodded "I know, but anything that can help us in the battle against Voldemort is needed. And I promised Lily and James I would do all in my power to protect Harry." Dumbledore nodded "We almost lost you though." Alisande winced at his tone "I am sorry, please forgive me for doing this without consulting the Order." Albus nodded "Well, as horrible as it has been here the last week, we are just happy you seem to be recovering." Ali nodded "Thank you. The jagan itself supplies me with instructions on how to use it, kinda like an internal instruction book. Hiei will help me learn to control it's powers." Dumbledore nodded "I take it your training is finished then, to control your spirit energy?"  
  
Ali nodded "Yes, Hiei has pronounced I am strong enough to stop with the constant testing of me, although he will now be helping me control my Jagan's powers." Dumbledore nodded "Well, I had to come myself to make sure you were alright. Harry will be safe here the rest of the summer, which will give you a break from any need to protect him. Continue to rest and I will come visit you at the end of the summer."  
  
Alisande gave a nod and the door opened up to reveal a still wet George. Albus stood with a smile "Well, seems I should leave the two of you alone, so have a good rest, Alisande. George, try not to wear her out."  
  
With that he left, leaving Alisande to stare at the face she was starting to love.  
  
(A/N Sorry that is so short, but it's brunch time and I'm hungry. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Ja ne!) 


	13. Feelings

All characters here, other then Ali, belong to the producers and makers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings. I own nothing other then Ali's concept and the story line. Hope you all enjoy this. Read and Review please. At least let me know how you think i am doing, flames welcome, this is one of my first attempts at Fan Fiction. Just be polite about it.  
  
(A/N Author's note. I know, I promised reviewer posts on this chapter, but I have not done any updates on my stories, and I promised and I figured all my reviewers would like new chapters more then reviewer posts, so you won't get them this time. Plus I am post a one time shot, Kaoru and Kenshin pwp, on both adultfanfiction and regular. If you want to read it, just look under my stories for one called Ditto. It's dedicated to someone and he knows who he is.)  
  
Albus stood with a smile "Well, seems I should leave the two of you alone, so have a good rest, Alisande. George, try not to wear her out."  
  
With that he left, leaving Alisande to stare at the face she was starting to love. George walks to her bedside, smiling at the hint of color in her cheeks and her closed jagan, which, according to Hiei, was a good sign of it's healing process. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Ali studies the man next to her and then gives the smallest nod. Her voice is devoid of the emotion that threatens to overflow from her heart. "Albus said that you have stayed at my bedside since I returned, only sleeping and eatting..." her eyes move from his to his wet hair "and showering when others forced you."  
  
George nods, studying her, not able to tell what she is feeling. "It was nothing." Ali shakes her head just a fraction "It was foolish of you, you do know this." Her voice was a bit harsh, due to her worry that he hadn't been carrying for himself while she was trying to adapt. George shook his head "I do not feel it was foolish. I am sorry if I offended you with my presence." He stood and with a downcast head, hurried from the room before the shocked Alisande could respond.  
  
With a groan and a silent curse to her demon heritage, which she knew was the cause of this misunderstanding, Alisande slowly pushed herself upright, wincing and groaning as the room swam. She gritted her teeth and stood slowly, holding onto the wall for balance and support, slowly wound around the perimeter of the room and exitted into the hallway.   
  
Looking around, she didn't see anyone in the hallway and made her way slowly down the stairs, gripping the banister tightly at times, having to stop completely at times to wait for the dizzy spells to stop. Finally she made it to the front landing and using what little energy she could, she searched for George's life energy, locating it out in the garden. She slowly made her way to the backdoor and finally exitted the house, gasping for breathe as spots flashed in front of her eyes.  
  
George was sitting in misery, having fled Alisande's room to the garden. He sighed and leaned back on the stone bench, thinking about her, wondering why she was so mad at him for staying when the door opened. He glanced up, glaring slightly at who would intrude upon his time, when he wanted to be alone the most, only to be surprised by Alisande.  
  
He jumped to his feet as she leaned against the wall and started to sink to the ground, her face pale and drawn. He ran forward and picked her up off the ground, making a move as to go inside with her when her hand gripped his shirt. "No, let's stay out here."  
  
George frowned at her and she opened red eyes to look up at him. "Please." He nodded and carried her back to the bench, setting her down and then sitting next to her, blinking in surprise as she curled up against him. She spoke up as he opened his mouth "I am sorry, George." He frowned "For what?"  
  
She shook her head "I am a demoness, it is in my nature to hide my feelings from others. In the Makai, that could get you killed. Being raised by ningens showed me that sometimes feelings should be shown, although the Snapes were not the most caring and loving of families, as you can imagine. Severus and I have a good relationship, but we have had our differences. He was totally against me finding my birth siblings, as we did not know I was a demoness back then at all." She sighs and looks up at him.  
  
"I am very glad that you stayed by my side while I was recovering." George frowned. "You said it was foolish."  
  
She smiled "Just the practical demon side of me. I did not want you to get ill or overly tired on my account. The ningen emotions though totally adore you for your actions. It was more worry for you then anything and I most definately did not mind you staying at my side." She gives him a smile "Why did you stay?"  
  
George blushes, but takes her hand in his and kisses the back of it. "Because I have never felt this way about anyone before. I feel it is too soon for emotions to be spoken, but I think I'm falling for you." Alisande raises her head and looks at him "Demons mate for life and we believe that love at first sight is possible, something I understand, that most ningen just dismiss as fairy tale." George looked at her "I hesitated to say it before, but I do think love at first sight is accurate for what I felt for you."   
  
Alisande blushes and looks at their still joined hands "Seeing you in the back of that meeting sent me for a loop. Even though your twin did not, very strange huh." He nodded and leaned down, kissing her softly, removing need of further talk.  
  
In the house, Molly walked past the window, showing the garden and saw Alisande and George talking, facing each other. Suddenly George leaned down and captured the small fire demoness's lips with his. With a frown, Molly reaches for the door, without thinking. A quick hand stops her from opening the door and she looks with surprise at Hiei, who is watching the still kissing couple with apparent surprise.  
  
He turned his eyes from his sister and the young wizard to look at the witch next to him. "Leave them be." Molly shook her head "I do not want her to hurt him." Hiei frowned "Alisande will not hurt him. Demons and demoness's are capable of feeling and showing love, her being raised by ningen's just increases her ability to show her affections. Trust me, Mrs. Weasley, her being out there right now tells me more then enough that she is falling in love with your son, whether I like it or not."  
  
Molly looked out the door and watched as George stood and lifted Alisande into his arms. "Why is that?"  
  
Hiei took a step back from the door, as did Molly. "The Jagan implant should not have allowed her to even sit up fully in bed, let alone walk downstairs and to the garden to see him. They must have had an argument to get her to find the strength to do so. The Jagan requires alot of spirit energy and physical energy during this healing process. She will be awake more now, but should not be even leaving her bed for another few weeks. That is why I am not interferring with them, cause of her actions to get to him. It would not have been easy for her."  
  
The door opens and George walks in, carrying a half conscience Alisande in his arms, stopping to look in surprise at his mom and Hiei. Molly just looks at the woman in his arms, then to her brother before turning and walking into the kitchen. Hiei frowns at his sister and calls over his shoulder "Yusuke, take Alisande up to her room, I want to talk to George for a moment."  
  
Yusuke comes up and takes Alisande from an unwilling George and leaves with her, up the stairs. Hiei stares down the man his sister has chosen. George returns his gaze unflinchingly and Hiei finally nods after a long moment. "My sisters are two of the most important people in the three worlds to me, you harm her in any way, you will be hunted." With that he turns and disappears up the stairs in a blur of black.  
  
George walks three steps towards the stairs and turns, remembering that Alisande said she was thirsty for lemonaide and hurries into the kitchen to get two glasses to take up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke carried his friend up the stairs and tucked her into bed, earning a tired smile from Alisande. He left the room, allowing entrance to Fred, whom he mistook for George and left to go back downstairs to find Kuwabara. Alisande opened her eyes to look at Fred "Fred." He frowned and sat beside her bed "He cares deeply for you. I have never seen my brother like this before. He hardly left your side while you were recovering, even to eat or shower." Alisande nods "I wish he would have taken care of his needs more, but I understand. I would have done the same if our positions were reversed."  
  
Fred frowns "Would you have?"  
  
Alisande nods, studying the mirror image of her love for a moment. "Demon's make for life, Fred. And when we do fall in love, we fall very deeply. I have never felt this way for anyone. If you were to ask me to chose between protecting Harry or George, I would be hard pressed to answer who I would protect. Harry is my godson, I love him as if he were my own and I swore to always protect him, but George is rapidly becoming my heart." Fred stared at her for a long while and then stood with a smile. "Good, I think he is coming. Get better soon, Alisande." She gave him a nod and smiled a bit "Visit anytime, Fred."   
  
Fred exitted the room to see a teary eyed, but relieved looking Molly in the hallway. Both turned to look at George as he came up the stairs and he stopped as he approached them. "Mother? Fred?" Fred smiled, but Molly spoke for them both "You have our blessings." With that, mother and son walked away, leaving a very confused, but happy wizard to enter the demoness's room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hiei gave a grunt as he heard Molly's words to George and a small nod. Once the hall was clear, he looked over his shoulder at the fox who mearly chuckled and said "Well, it seems as though life just got a bit easier for Alisande and George around here." Hiei grunted and gave a mock glare at the kitsune "Hn, Baka Kitsune" his words were softened by a quick tender look to his eyes and a soft flutter of lips on Kurama's cheek before he disappeared in a blur. 


	14. Up in a tree!

All characters here, other then Ali, belong to the producers and makers of Yu Yu Hakusho and J.K. Rowlings. I own nothing other then Ali's concept and the story line. Hope you all enjoy this. Read and Review please. At least let me know how you think i am doing, flames welcome, this is one of my first attempts at Fan Fiction. Just be polite about it.  
  
(A/N I wrote a one time song fiction based on Tough Little Boys, by Gary Allen. If you are reading this on fanfiction.net, just click my name if you wish to read it. It is Yu Yu Hakusho. If you are reading this on adultfanfiction.com, and you want to read it, you can either look up Everqueen on fanfiction.net or leave me a review for this story (or any of my others) and just request i e-mail it too you and I would be happy to. Even if I just e-mail you the link for fanfiction. I am quite proud of it. However, it is not pg 17 or rated r, so can't post it on adult...)  
  
The next few weeks passed swiftly. Alisande recovered faster then they thought possible and Hiei, although asked many times by the wizards present at the headquarters if this was normal, didn't answer. One evening found Hiei perched in a tree, after having a conversation with the demons there, Alisande included, concerning the mission. Koenma had visited Yusuke to give him some new information and Hiei was pondering their coming roles. He heard a soft chuckle and looked down to see a red headed fox in human form and smirked slightly.   
  
Kurama looked up at Hiei and then jumped lightly into the tree, settling onto a branch next to the small fire demon. "Hiei"   
  
"Hn"  
  
Kurama smiled a bit more and looked at the rising moon, content to just sit in each others presence for a bit. Finally Kurama spoke "So, tell me Hiei, have you figured out a reason why Alisande recovered so fast?" Hiei cast a side glance at the kitsune "Hn, baka kitsune" and he continued to look at the moon. Kurama sat patiently, knowing Hiei would eventually talk. His patience was rewarded.  
  
"The only reason I can see is that she got out of bed. Maybe it only worked for her, getting better by moving around more. Not something I would suggest to others...." his voice trailed off and Kurama knew he was deep in thought, so didn't interrupt him. His next statement was very quiet "I also think that George's presence made a difference." Kurama nodded "I have heard accounts of ningen's becoming better when ill due to being surrounded by those they love. In that case, it wouldn't be just George, but also you, Yukina, Sirius, Severus and Harry...not to mention the rest of those staying here."  
  
Kurama nodded, thinking back to the rest of the Orders change in attitude to Alisande, especially Molly. Molly had gone up a few days after giving George her blessing and had apologized to Ali, who had accepted it and the two were fast becoming close, finding out they had much in common. Fred had taken her invitation to visit her anytime and had come regularly to bug his brother and the demoness while she finished recovering. Harry had spent alot of time with her, along with Sirius and the two godparents regalled their godson with tales of their time at Hogwarts.   
  
Kurama shook his head, pulling himself from his musings. "Yusuke told Dumbledore about Koenma's visit. He has called a meeting of the Order tonight to discuss our new orders from Koenma and how we can work this out." Hiei nodded to this and suddenly looked at the fox. "George isn't handling their approaching seperation very well, is he?" Kurama shook his head and looked at Hiei closely "Are you?" Hiei looked at the moon and then very quickly scooted over to the fox and cuddled up against Kurama's side. Kurama smiled and wrapped an arm around Hiei and they stayed like that for a long while, just gazing at the moon, content to be in each others presence.  
  
Alisande was looking out a second story window, listening to Yusuke, Kuwabara, George, Fred, Harry, Ron and Hermione chat with each other about everything and anything in particular. A quick movement in a branch of a tree in the garden caught her eye and she leaned forward a bit more, her eyes widening in surprise as she gazed at Kurama and Hiei, Hiei snuggled tightly to Kurama's side, who had his arm around her brother. Not having realized she had gasped in surprise, George, Harry and Yusuke were at her side, thinking she was in pain. However they found not a pained expression on her face, but a shocked one, her eyes looking into the garden.  
  
All three looked and Yusuke's eyes locked in on what she saw and he burst out into laughter after a moment of stunned silence. The two ningen's were not able to see into the foliage, so they were not sure what Yusuke, as well as Alisande, was looking at. Kuwabara, as well as the others in the room hurried over and Kuwabara yelped in surprise "Oh my God. I had no idea." He turned to look at the still chuckling Alisande and Yusuke "Did you guys?"  
  
Yusuke was shaking his head, still un able to talk, but Ali was nodding. All looked at the small demoness "What is going on?" George asked. Ali was finally able to stop laughing "Hiei and Kurama are up in the tree, sitting close together." All had shocked expressions on their faces and Ali sombered a bit "You must not tell them you know. It is up to them if they admit it to others. " Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at her "But you knew?" Ali gave a quick nod "Yes, I knew. It's obvious if you watch them together."   
  
The door opened and Severus entered "The meeting is about to start, you five need to head down there. I am having trouble finding Hiei and Kurama though." Alisande giggled and spoke before Yusuke or Kuwabara could say anything. "I'll go get them, Sev." She smiled as Yusuke and Kuwabara went past, still chortling and called a warning after them "And don't say anything you two". Their voices drifted back "Yeah, yeah, we won't." She smiled at Fred and George "I'll see you two in there." With that she was gone in the blink of an eye, out of sight and down the stairs into the garden.  
  
Hiei and Kurama heard Alisande approach but didn't move from their position. They both looked down to see her smiling back up at them. Kurama raised an eyebrow "Meeting is starting." They nodded and easily lept from the tree. They proceeded Alisande towards the house and were stopped dead in their tracks by her words. "The others saw you in the tree." Hiei growled and turned to look at her, Kurama turning with a shocked look in his eyes. "Hn, if they dare say anything about it, I will teach them a lesson." Kurama rolled his eyes and Ali chuckled as the three went inside to tell the Order about Koenma's new orders. 


	15. Another Author's note

Hello fans and readers. Sorry about no new updates for the week, I have a few stories with partial chapters but I just decided Tuesday that I was going to do a 10 hour drive back to central texas to spend the long weekend (President's Day and Parent/Teacher conferences) with my husband and let the kids see their daddy before he deploys next month so Tuesday and yesterday was VERY busy and I basically fell into bed exhausted both days, however, I wanted to let you know that I would get those stories updated next week sometime, so just watch for it.  
  
Everqueen 


End file.
